


Before

by Tinynaut



Series: Wounded by our own understanding of love [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinynaut/pseuds/Tinynaut
Summary: After just 6 months together, Draco and Harry decide to move in together
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Wounded by our own understanding of love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156070
Kudos: 26





	Before

Living together shouldn't be so easy, by all means, everyone and their cat warned them for moving in together too fast.

Fire that burns too fast won't last long they said.

But the thing. The key thing they ignored was that they almost lived together.

Draco stayed the night more often that not. His things almost covered Harry's closet (not that he minded). They already fallen in to a quasi dance of domesticity.

Harry got used to a hot cup of fresh coffee in his bedside table with a little note every morning. Arriving after a long day of work to a wonderful man that couldn't dance to save his life finishing dinner.

The move was just practical. Draco didn't even have that many things. A suitcase was enough to start living together.

They barely started dating, six months into it being official, and between a year or 3 (depends of who you ask, Harry insist is only one) of flirting and sometimes casual kissing (and sex, again, depends on who you ask). But Merlin, he was already head over tit for the gorgeous git.

It was maddening really just how easy to love Draco was. And how strongly and unwavering he loved back.

He never left any space in which Harry didn't feel loved. He was still a git, mind, but still.

When they fought, he still managed to bring a blanket or some comfort to Harry. Tell him that he loves him, even if he was a prat.

Draco was (to no one's surprise) a very physical person. A huger and cuddler sure, but the smallest touches made Harry's knees weak, like some kind of lanky blonde cat needing to have at least one point of contact at all times.

His friends didn't knew this Draco, of course, this was only for him. To enjoy and cherish. That made things more difficult for them to understand why he was so into the guy.

Outside, he was posh and collected. Professional to a fault. The example of a workaholic, the first to arrive, the last to leave. Completely devoted to his work and so SO competent.

Maybe that's why Harry fancied the git so much at the beginning.

But seeing this dancing, needy, silly side seal the deal for him. 

And before they realized it, they been together for three wonderful years, filled with love and laughter and growth.

This is when Draco decided he could live without messy hair and bright green eyes. So a decision was made. He needed a ring.


End file.
